Waya Lake
by Ellie993
Summary: Sophia is running out of time. She is not what her father prays her to be. she is isolated from the town and therefore her life is out of her own hands. will Luc be able to help her in time or will destiny step in before its too late.
1. Prologue

**Title in Cherroke: Wa-ya lake **

**Prologue**

_The moon shone brightly through the trees and in the middle of the woods was a large clearing with a lake at its centre, this is where she stood. Her lightly tanned skin now appeared as white and as translucent as the moon. Sophia stood motionless at the bank staring at her reflection in the water. She saw a young girl with long curly brown hair tumbling down her back and shoulders. _

_A side fringe and bangs framed her face. She was dressed in a off the shoulder style floor length lilac silk nightgown with a split up to her thigh on one side. A dark purple crescent moon and raven was printed upon her skirt and she was in her bare feet. The reflection although very beautiful deeply disturbed Sophia. The eyes reflected in the lake's crystal clear water weren't hers. They were a startling bright amethyst colour, shaped like the eyes of a wolf. _

_At first there was only sight, no sound and if she could have, she would have run. Sound crashed into action with a loud snap of wood. Causing her to cry aloud in fear. Her throat became dry with the increased labouring of her breath; the rustle and crunching of leaves were accompanied by the loud beating of her heart which deafened her as the seconds ticked by. Her chest rose and fell rapidly with each breath. Abruptly she realized she was surrounded. Sophia was being hunted. A pack. The dark shadows of her animal like pursuers showing through the moonlight. The snap of large jaws and howls ripped through the air. Large shadows leaped from the covering of the trees. They jumped for her and a terrorised scream rent the air. Everything went black._

Sophia screamed as pushed herself to a sitting position. It was just a dream. A horrific nightmare. Not reality. She was drenched in sweat from head to toe and tears began to stream down her soaked face. Her bedside cabinet clock read 4:44 am. Sophia quickly got up off her bed and stumbled against her dresser where is gathered up her toiletries bag.


	2. So It Begins

**Wa-ya lake **

Chapter One

Within minutes she stepped under the hot water and let it drench her where she stood. The hot water relaxed the muscles that were still clenched from her nightmare. Sophia focused on the feel of the water rolling down her chest, stomach and then thighs. She focused on the sound of the individual drops of water hitting the shower's glass walls. Gradually her mind and muscles sighed in relief as they loosened. A bath would have been more relaxing but she had felt too shaken from her nightmare to wait for the bath to fill.

As she blow dried her hair she silently acknowledged that the nightmares were leaving her more and more upset each morning. Sophia's reflection caught her eye through her musings. She saw nothing wrong with this reflection except the delicate bruises under her eyes from lack of sleep. The Sophia in her dream had appeared to her more . . . well more everything. Exotic, beautiful, confident, bold and invincible. But mostly she had been complete in every way possible, she was whole. The exact opposite of how Sophia always felt when she looked at her reflection. It was Monday. She had school this week and then she was off for the summer. She grabbed her old comfort jeans and a blue short sleeved top and stuck her hair up in a ponytail. As always.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Once she had packed her book bag, Sophia quietly raced down stairs trying not to wake her dad. Who was luckily, still asleep as it was his three day break between shifts. Cassi quickly prepared a breakfast on whole meal toast and a glass of orange juice. The kitchen clock read 6:15 am. she had over an hour and a half to kill before she could leave for school. Sophia quickly picked up her dishes and brought them to the sink. She gently placed her plate and glass in the soapy water, lifting the sponge she gently wiped and rinsed them. Sophia then placed them gently in the drainer to dry and silently she returned to her seat and retrieved her book, "Midsummer night's dream," from her back pack. And she quickly became absorbed within the words of the book. When she glanced at the kitchen clock it read 6:58. She was meant to have left the house nearly ten minutes ago. She grabbed up her jacket, bag and the keys to her dad's old jeep, she silently raced through the front door and towards the rust bucket as she commonly called her dad's old truck.

The drive to wolf creek high took longer than usual due to her late departure and morning traffic through town. Although traffic at Wa-ya lake was never really bad, It still took nearly twice as long before she arrived at the school at twenty to eight. With only five minutes to spare. Cassi got out of the truck compartment. A chilled wind swept her hair around her face. As she shivered her gaze slid to the woods that surrounded the school. For a split second she thought she saw a pair of dark as coal eyes stare out at her from the shadows. But as she blinked to get a better view, the eyes vanished as though they were never there. The bell for registration tore through the winter air. This caused her to rip her head towards the sound. Shaking herself both mentally and physically she turned and raced toward the science building, her form room. The clouds flickered across the sun and the sky dulled. Something was brewing; Sophia could feel it in the air all around her. And whatever it was it couldn't be good. Wolf creek high was completely different from other high schools. It was a private school for local born kids. There were only a handful of kids who hadn't grown up here that attended the school. The classes were different compared to other schools. There were regular years juniors, freshmen and seniors. But each year was compiled with separate class groups. These were Intermediate and advance placement. Only a selected few where placed in the advanced class and often not for their educational ability. Wa-ya lake was built upon the strength of its community. Every member worked to conceal the secret the town was built upon.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Every year was split into five classes, each class based upon the students within theses classes' ability there were W, O, L, F and C. each letter signified the classes' ability. With W being the lowest ability and C the highest. Sophia was in the C intermediate class. She arrived at her form room and was greeted at the threshold by Miss Grayson her form teacher. She was the first to arrive. Miss Grayson was a petite brunette with pale as ivory skin. She had beautiful light blue eyes and wide luscious lips. Her face was clear with no trace of foundation. The only make-up she wore was clear lip gloss. Her face was often drawn with worry but when she smiled, her face was instantly transformed. She was really quite beautiful. Sophia guessed she was late twenties, no more. She was unmarried and was never seen around town. Either out with friends or on dates. She seemed to be a lonely person. But although lonely she remained one of the most generous and kind people who lived in wolf creek. Sophia thought they were both very alike both personality ways and mannerisms. Miss Grayson was the only other person she felt comfortable with besides her father. She felt out of place and isolated to the rest of her small home town population.

Sophia quickly took her assigned seat which was alphabetical. She was seated beside Luc Cates due to the fact that her surname began with C and D, Sophia Donner. Luc Cates was one of the most popular seniors. Unlike Sophia who was considered a geek and a loner. Five minutes passed before other members of her class entered the room. First through the door were the nerds, boys who believed they were the smartest people in the school. Each one more eccentric and sexists than the one before. Next to enter were the Geeks, girls who preferred the name jewel club. The smartest girls in the school, although I was considered a geek by my class mates I was not seen as a member of their group. They were followed by the IT crowd, which was made up with jocks, cheerleaders, bad boys and social girls. Social girls was just a politically correct name for the girls who openly slept with numerous guys. All of whom received a fearsome scowl from Miss Grayson and quickly took their places.

Luc gave Sophia a friendly smile which she returned shyly. Although one of the most popular boys in school, Luc always gave her a smile each morning trying to include her as a member of the class. Registration like always was a noisy affair and as the bell rang for the class to go to their separate classes intermediate and advanced, Sophia experienced a sinking feeling in her stomach. She glanced over and saw Luc gather his jacket and bag, smile at her again and run off to join his friends. Throughout the room many students began pulling tables together with their friends while Sophia remained alone. Sophia thought bitterly to herself, " It's better that way, that's why I have the best grades in my class and am a finalist in the Maria Garcia Scholarship line-up of thousands of applicants across Europe," I quickly got out my file pad and pens and got ready to take down notes.

Class as usual flew in, it was lunch time and Sophia began to slowly pack up her bag. She slowly made her way to the front of the room bid Farwell to Miss Grayson and made her way to the cafeteria. By the time Sophia reached the cafeteria it was completely packed. Every seat was filled. But over in the far corner of the cafeteria was a window seat where Sophia always sat. And like every day no one took her seat. Sophia quickly choose her lunch a chicken and mayo toastie, pineapple smoothie and a chocolate muffin and took her seat. The window seat view was that of the forest. Usually the sky was blue and the sun shone brightly but today, the sky was dark and fog crept around the tree trunks. The sight which seemed so un-natural it caused a shudder to course through Sophia's body. The clouds darkened suddenly and thunder rolled through the air. The atmosphere was changing with each passing day. Lightening split the clouds and thunder followed on its heels. Howls tore through the air. A dead silence over swept the cafeteria.

As quickly as the silence descended it lifted and laughter and chatter over took the cafeteria. The howls weren't an unusual occurrence and not one person spoke of them. Except for the silence that descended after the howls no other reaction was made by the filled room of people. Except Sophia, it terrified her.

As she tore her frightened gaze from the window and stared down at her lunch, she quickly fetched her book , cut her toastie into two triangles and began to eat. As usual Sophia was lost in her book within seconds and time ceased to matter. Sophia didn't even notice the person who approached her, it was Sherman. A strange and curious man but obviously extremely wise in his own way. He was considered the shaman of Wa-ya lake and an adviser to many. "What did he want, crazy old man," Sophia thought to herself bitterly. He didn't annoy anyone else. "good afternoon, young Sophia," Sherman greeted her merrily. "Have I ever told you the tale of the raven and the wolves?" He inquired eyes sparkling in delight. " yes Sherman, you have many times, if you'll excuse me I have to read this book before English after lunch." Sophia replied calmly. "Really, I wasn't aware Miss Grayson taught a Midsummer night's dream for English." Sherman murmured sceptically. Shit, Sophia thought to herself. Well … um … You see I'm … I'm actually …" Sophia stammered. " Please Sophia I completely understand, why would you want to listen to an old man rant during your lunch time. Goodbye Sophia, enjoy the rest of your day." Sherman assured her as he backed away. Well now he'd tell her dad she was unsocial at school and rude to boot. The old clock on the cafeteria wall read; 1:15. She had fifteen minutes to get to the library before afternoon classes began. Sophia quickly gathered her books, dumped the rest of her lunch in the bin and spun to leave the room.

As she whirled around to the exit, Sophia slammed against the male chest of someone. Hands quickly gripped her upper arms to stop her from falling backwards from the impact. As she re-gathered her senses and looked up at whom she'd collided with and her heart rate doubled. Luc Cates. Oh god please, not him of all people. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!" Sophia's words rushed out on top of one another and her face heated with embarrassment. She was such a klutz. "it's okay, no harm done Sophia," Luc smiled and winked at her. Which in turn caused the heat to spread from her face to her chest and intensify, her skin turning a bright unattractive colour. She quickly shrugged out of Luc's grasp smiled shyly and turned to leave. Her eyesight blurred with each step she took.

Changing from colour to bright, vibrant blotches. Shapes merged and loud noise filled her ears. Sophia's legs weakened and a whimper escaped her lips as her limbs began to shake. Luc called out Sophia's name and quickly began to follow her. As he caught up with her, he heard a small whimper as her knees buckled and quickly before she collapsed boneless to the ground, Luc secured his hands around her waist and swung her up into his arms as she passed out in a dead faint. Silence once again over took the cafeteria as all eyes turned to look at Luc, who now cradled an unconscious Sophia. Sniggers and giggles spread across the room and Luc quickly left, heading for the nurse's office, Sophia was going to be so embarrassed when she woke. As he walked through the cafeteria doors Luc came face-to-face with Sherman and Sherriff Donner. Oh just great, I just had to run smack dab into Sophia's dad, Luc thought in despair. Colour drained from the Sherriff's face as he took in the scene of Luc Cates carrying his daughter unconscious from the Cafeteria. As the laughter from the room increased Luc hastened to explain. "Sir, I think she's fine, she just fainted. I was bringing her to the nurse." As Luc finished explaining the nurse's door opposite the cafeteria opened and Old miss Thompson emerged and shrieked in shock. " what on earth happened to this poor girl?"


	3. It

**Wa-ya Lake**

**Chapter Two**

Consciousness crept upon Sophia slowly. Seeming to come in waves washing her to the surface before she was pulled back under with the tide of darkness. Time ceased to mean anything as she struggled to emerge from beneath the current. She fought tirelessly perhaps for hours or mere minutes. Finally she won her battle and the heaviness which pinned her lost its grip and she floated freely, this time to the surface. With heavy eyelids Sophia listened to the sounds surrounding her. She could hear a clock tic near by to her right. She could hear the gradual breathing of someone in a deep sleep. No light tried to intrude beneath her lids. She carefully raised her lashes and blinked repeatedly as darkness flooded her vision. She was in her room, and the blinds were drawn and as she looked to her right, Sophia saw her dad sound asleep in a wooden chair from the kitchen beside her bed. Shock caused her to jerk as she looked at her bedroom clock 1:40 am. Sophia had been unconscious for over twelve hours.

Her mouth was parched and her stomach growled in protest due to lack of food. Reluctantly Sophia eased herself into a sitting position, her muscles screaming in process. Dizziness overtook her and she swallowed repeatedly in an attempt to swallow the nausea. Ten minutes passed before Sophia was able to cautiously rise to her feet. Her dad had bags under his eyes and looked lost in deep worry. "Thanks to me," Sophia whispered. Straightening her back Sophia knelt beside her dad, placed a hand against his arm and chest and added subtle pressure. Her dad jerked upright, confusion clouded his mind and he blinked around the room for several seconds trying to regain his bearings. As his eyes settled on Sophia recognition dawned and Sophia was pulled tightly into her dad's strong embrace. She felt his grip tightening further. "Soph, you scared me so much today, when I saw him carrying you unconscious. I was so frightened. Don't ever do that to me again," her dad whispered gruffly. "Dad, I'm so sorry I hadn't eaten anything and everything went black." Sophia lied blinking tears from her eyes. They sat like that for over an hour, her on her dad's knee like when she was little as he rocked and talked to her, saying calming nothings to fill the void.

But like every other embrace it came to an end. Sophia's stomach growled in protest as it reminded her yet again she needed to eat. So she gently untangled her Dad's arms from around her and rose to her feet and left the room. The house pitch black, but Sophia negotiated the darkness with practiced ease and within minutes was in the kitchen flicked the light switch on and began to gather ingredients from the fridge. Milk and eggs, from the cupboards the frying pan, oil and a metal dish. From a different cupboard she took bread and salt and pepper. Within twenty minutes Sophia had made and eaten eggy bread. Upstairs was silent, she'd heard her dad move into his room above the kitchen and nothing afterwards so she assumed he'd fallen back to sleep. She sat there at the kitchen table motionless for only the God and Goddess knew how long. Her eyes stared off into the shadows of the woods which surrounded all of wolf lake. Sophia's stomach growled again much fiercer than before. Confused she placed her hand on her stomach. It growled again this time her stomach muscles cramping.

Sophia lurched to her feet with shock and dashed silently up the stairs, reaching the toilet bowl as she began to violently retch. Perspiration broke out on her skin as her stomach muscles cramped again, this time remaining clenched causing her to gag repeatedly. Finally the muscles relaxed allowing her to purge her system. Sophia sunk to the floor her body and clothes drenched in sweat. She lay there for goddess knows how long as her head pounded desperately and her muscles and bones screeched in agony at the slightest movement. Terrified out of her mind Sophia felt her heart-rate furiously racing against an unknown force. Pain wrecked her body causing it to convulse repeatedly. She silently whimpered and prayed for hep, prayed for anyone to help her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Luc bolted upright in his bed, jerked from his sleep by silent pleas and screams for help. "who … what is…. Sophia? … I don't understand …" confusion etched in each work. Luc didn't understand, was he still dreaming. _Where are you Sophia? _Luc thought desperately as he felt the fear grow. _"AHHHH! Help, please anyone please… please," _whimpers punctuating each phrase. Sophia needed him. Luc threw his blankets off his naked form jumping from his bed, grabbing a pair of jeans and launching himself off the third floor balcony. In the night the grey and black wolf's paws connected with the ground and silently tore through the forest, carrying a bundle of jeans in its mouth. His paws silently drummed upon the forest floor as he raced deeper into the woods, scouting the area for Sophia's scent. Although it was strong across the whole town Luc raced to her house. The closer he came to her house the louder and more desperate the pleas for help became. The beat of his paws increased to a ferrous swiftness that blurred the movement of his legs to streaks of black. _" please anyone…. Someone I … I don't know what's happening to me…. I think I'm … dying. Yes I'm Dying." _ Each passing word became more muffled as he felt the energy draining from her exhausted form. His legs screamed in agony as he pushed his muscles faster. The edge of the wood's within sight, Luc broke free skidding sideways to a halt around the corner of Sophia's house. Scouting around the house, Luc came to the back of the house which was in darkness except for the top floor room to the right. A dull light illuminated the room lightly. Luc surveyed his surroundings. An old oak tree probably century's year old grew up strong beside the house .

He quickly took a step back before he ran and jumped up on the trunk scaling the tree to her room window which was thankfully, open slightly.Luc silently crept along the branch which ran alongside Sophia's room. He silently nudged the window open further with his mussel. As The wolf landed upon the floor a shimmer of light filled the room as the wolf vanished from sight to be replaced by the naked form of Luc Cates. Silently rising from his knelt position on the light purple flush carpet.

Luc strode into the bathroom and saw Sophia collapsed upon the bathroom floor. His heart jumping up in his throat panic overtook him as her eyes remained shut and her heart rate remained slow and strained. "Sophia please, sweetheart open your eyes. What is it, what's wrong?" Luc whispered as he scooped Sophia once again into his arms. Striding swiftly from the bathroom, Luc placed her on her bed and knelt beside her grasping her hand tightly in his hands. Sophia's eyelids raised slowly to reveal bright feral eyes. "Oh Sophia, I knew you were close and that you'd flip but I didn't realise it would be this soon. Does he know Sophia? Does your dad know?" Luc murmured desperately. " No .. he can't … know… he… promised ..." Sophia whimpered. "Luc… it … hurts …BAD!" she gasped. "I know it does sweetheart, trust me I know it hurts. I'll try and help, ok just relax. I'm going to shift you on the side, ok then I'm gonna get in beside you." he whispered quietly to ensure she paid attention. Luc shuffled Sophia onto her side and carefully slid behind her. Placing his hands on her stomach he began to massage the cramped muscles in her stomach. The pain lessened and slowly her muscles sighed in exhaustion. Luc thanked the Gods, she no longer convulsed. It seemed that the God and Goddess thought it wasn't yet Sophia's time. Luc hated the thought of Sophia suffering the change alone with no support. Hated the idea of her screaming for help and no one answering.


	4. The Morning After

**Wa-ya Lake**

**Chapter three**

Luc woke abruptly as light spilled through Sophia's open bedroom window. Checking her bedroom clock it reach 5:00am. Sophia lay nestled in his arms completely relaxed and at peace. He knew it wouldn't last. Once she woke she would be accusing and furious at him for sleeping with her. So without jostling her he slipped from her bed, grapping his discarded jeans from the carpet and flipped. The black and grey wolf silently padded to the window looking back wistfully at the sleeping form of Sophia and a whine escaping at his reluctance to leave. Resigned the black and grey wolf walked to the window and pounced through the window and as his paws hit the ground and he bounded into the distance.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sophia's eyes flickered open at the sound of a soft thump as something hit the ground. Jerking up her muscles screamed in angry protest causing her to sink back upon the bed. She remembered distantly someone talking to her, someone scooping her from the bathroom floor and gently laying her on her bed. She remembered someone massaging the cramps from her stomach and the dullness that swept her. She remembered. Luc. Luc Cates had lain with her all night easing her pain and murmuring calming thoughts until unconsciousness had swept her away. Although the cramps had passed her muscles still felt strange and her bones felt like they weren't connected. They felt almost liquid.

She'd been so close last night. If Luc hadn't of shown up she would have flipped, by herself. The thought just terrified her. If it had of happened last night when she was alone she would have died. There is no way she could have survived. It was early still and Sophia contemplated going to school today. Her dad would probably allow her to stay off, but she was frightened to fall behind on her school work. She reluctantly raised herself into a sitting position. Ignoring the screeching pain in her muscles. Once she was sitting she shimmed herself to the edge of her bed. Gingerly she rose to her feet and shuffled into the en suite bathroom. She turned the nozzle of the shower to hot and began to slowly strip. Agony rippled through her body as she stepped into the shower her whole body slumped against the wall. Goddess knows how long she stood against the wall. The pain was slowly easing.

But the liquid quality of her bones remained. She was so close, she was surprised her body didn't flip right this moment. The hot pulsating from the shower helped and strength began to return. Confirming that today would not be the day that Sophia would become one of the towns infamous residents. A skin walker.

It was quarter to six and Sophia was just getting out of the shower. She silently padded into her room and slid open her wardrobe door. A quick glance out the window showed darkening grey clouds. So she pulled out a pair of faded denim jeans and a light blue cashmere sweater that was one of her Christmas presents from her mother's brother, her uncle David. She pulled out her worn pair of white sneakers. A glance in her floor length silver mirror confirmed her suspicion that her hair was a state. Groaning aloud Sophia snatched up her hairbrush and began to drag the brush through the tangles and tots. Finally her hair was smooth and it reached the base of her spine. Fetching her hair dryer from her bedside cabinet drawer. Sophia quickly plugged it in at the socket and began to dry her unruly hair.

It took nearly forty-five minutes to dry and straighten her hair. Quickly she braided her hair and added the bobble to hold the braid in place at the end. She walked back to her bed and placed her simple framed glasses upon her face. With one final glance at her reflection Sophia headed down the stairs, straight to the kitchen. As she reached for the fridge door she froze in place. Just the thought of the what had happened last night after she'd eaten caused her to shudder in fright. What if that happened again? Dso to be on the safe side Sophia took a bottle of water from the fridge and sat down at the table. Sophia carefully removed the cap and slowly raised the bottle to her lips. She took a small sip and placed the bottle down on the table. She sat perfectly still for over ten minutes testing to see how her stomach would react. After no signs of sickness Sophia forced herself to eat a round of dry toast. Sophia grumbled quietly to herself," I could just stay at home. I mean I'm ill my dad knows that. and just the thought of seeing Luc's face again. Seeing him gloat at me. All because he knows what no one else knows about me." silence enveloped the kitchen once again. A glance at the clock revealed that it was time to leave for school. Reluctantly Sophia rose from her chair at the table, grabbing both her backpack and keys left through the back door. the truck must still be at school she thought to herself once she saw the driveway empty except for her Dad's police to not miss any school Sophia marched off in the direction of town, seeing as to reach anywhere in wolf lake you were required to pass through the town centre.

The banging on his bedroom door caused Luc to catapult into a sitting position. However he was on the edge of his mattress and therefore he ended up crashing to the ground. Face first. "Luc are you Okay?" his mum questioned as she entered the room. The shock of his collision to the ground distracted him long enough for his mum to have to repeat her question. This angered her, as head of the town and Alpha of the pack since Willard Cates was murdered several weeks ago she expected t be answered straight away. "Lucas Christopher Cates I asked you a question and therefore I except an answer. Why aren't you up, you're going to be late for school. And seeing as Sean and Presley are outside waiting for you. Not only will your laziness make you late but them also." Vivian Cates ranted at her son who was still seated on the floor. Was it just him or was his mum getting more annoying since she became alpha. She didn't use to mind him being late whatsoever. "Alright mum, see I'm up. I'll just stick some close on and grab something from the dinner on my way to school." Luc placated his mum as he stood up gripping his bed sheet around his naked waist. With a scowl Vivian excited the room, leaving Luc alone to dress. Luc moved slowly about his room getting ready as the memories of the day before flooded him. Sophia. He had to check on her make sure she was okay. At least he mused to himself she was talking to him again. It was now four weeks since he'd ruined her date with the ungulate Scott, after she'd flung him on top of his hood and smashed his windscreen. She'd ran straight home, he'd tailed her checking that she got home safe without 'd thought she'd never talk to him ever again but then again last night they hadn't talked much at all. Sighing in confusion Luc quickly grabbed his backpack and run out of his room. Within a minute he was seated in his GTO with Sean and Presley and reversing out of his drive way.


	5. Member Of The Pack

**Wa-ya Lake**

**Chapter Four**

The walk to school was uneventful. Well the outside world was uneventful that however could not be applied to her thoughts. Every thought she experienced seemed to be travelling at high speed without time for analysis. The fresh air reacted to her heated skin as a soothing agent to a burn. Soon shivers wrecked her frame. Her teeth began to chatter. This extreme reaction frightened Sophia down to the tips of her toes. Her pace quickened and by the time she reached the school parking lot she was out of breath and very dizzy. Reaching out her arm she braced her weight on a nearby tree. Time seemed to crawl by until her breathing had calmed and the dizziness faded to random black dots over her sight. With the next deep breath the dots vanished. Straightening once again Sophia raised her head high and walked towards the student entrance.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Where is she? Luc thought frantically to himself. The bell would go off any minute and there was still no sign of her. What if something happened after he left her this morning. As he silently damned himself in fear someone slid up against him. As a pair of arms went around his neck and he was turned to face the unknown person, Presley came into view. " Hey baby, I know what'll make you feel so much better. Why don't you follow me, let's skip and I'll give you so much pleasure you won't know which way is up afterwards." Presley murmured seductively in is ear. She swirled her tongue in his ear and followed it by a playful tug to earlobe using the edge of her teeth. Her ministrations caused him to jerk but he remained where he was allowing her to plaster herself to him as she began to place a trail of kisses down to the base of his neck and along his collar bone. The familiar sensations caused his clenched and tensed muscles to relax. He placed all his weight against the lockers behind him and allowed Presley to have her way.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Presley registered the opening of doors throughout the building. Ignoring her surroundings people she continued to kiss and tease Luc's ear and neck. Suddenly he stiffened beneath her, confusion clouded her mind until out of curiosity she sniffed the air. Her scent filled the air and hinted of the coming change. As Presley was shoved away from Luc a growl erupted from her throat, making her displeasure at being ignored evident. A warning growl was Luc's reply to Presley's display of jealousy as he spun to see Sophia scurry down the hallway with her head ducked. Fury erupted deep in Presley's gut as she watched Luc's eyes consume Sophia's image. _"*_ _Presley_ _look's like that little slut's arrived. What on earth does Luc see in that half breed runt? Well anyway how you gonna handle it?*" _Gina enquired over their private connection. _*" Oh please like there is anything to handle. Just think of it as kinder garden and she's the shiny new toy. Once the novelty's worn off he'll come running back. After all I am the alpha female of the Brat pack.*" _ Presley replied confidently in a bitchy tone that could clearly be recognised even when reading one another's thoughts. _"* But we may as well have some fun, what do you say girls?*" _Presley smirked. _"*Hell yeah.*" _both Gina and Brianna answered with enthusiasm as they returned Presley's smirk from across the gazed at Sophia until she raised her head, once they were in her eyesight Presley shoved Luc against the Lockers and aggressively took his mouth. A guttural moan escaped Luc's throat at the unexpectedness of Presley's kiss.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sophia froze in shock at the sight before her. Anger coursed through her veins as she took in the sight of Presley's body completely in line with Luc's. every part of them touching from lips to hips to thighs. As she remembered how Luc felt flushed against her back last night embarrassment rose up and colour painted her cheeks._"*Damn it how could I be so stupid, how could I ever trust him.*" _Sophia thought angrily to herself. Unknown that she was broadcasting her thoughts across her and Luc's private link.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Luc froze as Sophia's voice broadcasted loudly across their link. Without thought of strength he shoved Presley away from him, sending her skidding into the lockers across the hallway. and turned to Sophia. ignoring the laughter from the other skin walkers at Presley Luc focused on Sophia. "Sophia … Don't look at me that way, please." Luc begged as he saw the disgust and hatred that filled her eyes with the unshed tears. "Oh Dear, is the little half breed gonna cry." Presley mocked loudly taking the attention of herself. The surrounding skin walkers of the Brat pack joined in the mocking as they sniggered and laughed at Sophia's expense. Luc watched helplessly as the tears escaped and made tracks down her pale cheeks. He watched as Sophia shock her head in denial as she spun and ran for the bathroom. At that moment the bell rang for class. " Come on, baby you'll be late for class." Presley murmured. Luc without thought walked to class leaving Presley smirking.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sophia banged into the bathroom and raced through the crowd of dispersing who girls who had been at the bathroom mirror and made the bowl just as her stomach began to churn without mercy and empty the little contents into the bowl. She hadn't even bothered to close the stall door in her haste to reach the bowl in time. As she raised her head up loud cackling laughter and clapping fill the bathroom. Terror filled her as she slowly turned to face the dominant females and their alpha who now filled the bathroom. They stood in formation of rank Presley in front, Gina and Brianna on either side, beside them were Jessica and Anna. Each had a smirk on their faces. " Oh dear is the poor little runt not feeling well?" Presley leered. One more glare at Sophia and then Presley snapped her fingers. At the unspoken signal Jessica and Anna crouched to the ground and stalked towards Sophia. "what do you guys think you're doing? Presley … stop this, it isn't funny." Sophia stammered. "who said anything about being funny." Presley retorted. With in bound Anna and Jessica were placed either side of Sophia. Anna reached out and gripped her upper arm as Jessica did the same. In a blink of an eye Brianna was behind her and Gina in front. They attack as a pack. Something was stuck in her mouth to stop her screams as the fists descended. Each punch caused her body to sway until her legs weakened and folded. In an attempt to protect herself she curled into a foetal position. Once she was on the ground the fists were replaced by boots. Goddess only knows how long passed until the brutal beating stopped. Even after it stopped she remained on the floor struggling to breathe. "You'll never be a member of the pack." And finally, blissfully unconsciousness swept her away to Presley's parting comment.


	6. Fury's Hell

**Hi Ellie993 speaking (typing) all, sorry for the delay in updating, I just celebrated my 17th birthday and got the case of pure laziness. As for what will happen next with the reaction and deserved consequences you'll just have to read and wait and see.**

**Enjoy.**

**Wa-ya Lake**

**Chapter Five**

Pain tore through her mind forcefully jerking her to consciousness. She lay there curled up and gradually raised herself into a sitting position. Her whole body lost its numbness as the blood flow increased through her veins through her exertions. Whimpers escaped her mouth as she struggled to raise herself on her knees. Agony ripped through her battered form. Reaching out she gripped the sinks edge to release the built up pain and help hoist herself upright. Her legs shook and threatened to collapse. _"* Oh Goddess, Ahhhh …. Oh … just … breathe … in …out… in.*" _Sophia whimpered to herself. But her legs failed and she collapsed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Luc couldn't concentrate on his work. It was nearly Lunch and he hadn't seen Sophia since this morning. He was beyond worried. He'd kept tabs on her all morning but earlier suddenly he'd lost her spark, her consciousness. He forced himself to focus on completing the work their English teacher assigned. His head jerked up as Sophia's voice filled his mind as her consciousness returned._"* Oh Goddess, Ahhhh …. Oh … just … breathe … in …out… in.*" _Sophia whimpered as once again her consciousness faded. Luc stood up in shock. "Excuse me, Mr Cates what on earth do you think you're doing? Please take your seat right this instant." Mrs Davis demanded sharply. Luc simply gave her a dark glare and growled low in his throat. The teacher took a step back in both fear and shock. Luc levelled her with another glare as he walked around her and walked through the open doorway. Once he was down the corridor he froze in uncertainty. Where to look, where could she be? He thought desperately to himself. He forced himself to stop and think back to the one sentence he'd heard from her. He made himself think of the sense of place he got from that sentence. She was still in the school he knew that, but where? First he'd check the last place he saw her and follow her scent from there. The girls bathroom. The closer he got to the bathroom he recognised a scent in the air. His heart stopped mid-pump and jumped to his throat. Blood. Sophia's Blood. His pace increased with each step he took. Without thought he marched through the door and stopped mid-step. Sophia's body lay crumpled on the floor. Her pulse was fast and strained as in she remained in a constant state of fear. Without thought he threw himself to the ground and reached for her hand. " Sophie can you hear me? Sweetheart come on, talk to me." Luc whimpered as he saw the cuts and swelling on her face and arm. Tears filled his eyes as the panic welled up and overwhelmed him. Suddenly Sophia moved and a cry of agony escaped her mouth. Without thought he picked up off the floor and carried out of the bathroom. Then out of the school. Loaded her in his GTO and drive off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vivian was in a hurry she had a million errands to run before Lunch as well as meetings and such before and after. She was driving through town centre when he phone rung. " Hello Mrs Cates this is Annie Jonson, head of Pastoral care at Wolf Creek High. I am phoning to inform you that Lucas Cates has been marked absent since fifth period." A candid voice spoke through the speaker. Damn it, Luc. What did I tell you. Vivian thought furiously to herself. " oh Mrs Jonson, I'm so sorry Luc contacted me this morning cuz he wasn't feeling well. I forgot to sign him out it is completely my fault." Vivian replied sincerely as she lied on the spot. "No problem Mrs Cates. I was just wondering if you will be seeing Sherriff Donner, as Sophia was absent today well." She inquired hopefully. Double damn it. He was told specifically to leave Sophia alone. "Mrs Jonson you see I'm just so forgetful today. I was meant to go in when I picked up Luc to say Sophia wasn't feeling well. I'm am so sorry." Vivian lied with a forced smile on her face. "Oh, there's no need to apologise Mrs Cates everyone gets a bit forgetful now and then." She replied understanding strongly present in her voice. She quickly snapped the phone shut and slammed it down on the passenger seat. She made a sharp u turn and sped towards the Sherriff's station.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sophia lay against the car door unconscious. Luc filled with worry glanced over at her ever 10 seconds. She looked so her heart beat was strong and her mumbled words assured him that she was alive and without brain damage. Bruises had began to hint beneath her skin. Taking a forest road Luc circled round and headed for home. Within ten minutes they were pulling into his drive way. He quickly exited the car and opened the passenger side door. As Sophia was about to tumble out Luc swung her into his arms and headed for the front door. He gently carried Sophia up the stairs, once he reached the top he brought her into his room and laid her on the bed. As he stood back he was hit with the extent of the feeling of how right is was for her to be there. She was his. Mate. He thought possessive as he reluctantly turned and headed for the bathroom. Once there he picked up a towel and tore it into strips. He then wet half of them, filled an antique wash bowl with hot water and carried his supplies into the room with. He set his supplies on the bedside cabinet, lowered himself to the edge of the bed and began to clean up the blood across her face.

As he set to work to wipe and disinfect her cuts he lifted a wet rag and wiped across a bloody spot on her cheek to clean the cut beneath. Shock tore through him a he saw a thin line beneath and no cut. His blood pumping hard, he dipped the rag in the wash bowl and wiped at another stop on her forehead and once again al he saw was a thin and rapid disappearing line. Taking a deep breath he gently placed a hand on her arm and added subtle pressure to wake her. As her eyes flickered open relief swam through him. "Sophie, hey baby can you hear me? How many fingers am I holding up?" Luc gushed worriedly as he held up two fingers. "Luc, where am I? how did I get here? Two. " Sophia mumbled one word atop another. Luc released a tension filled breath in relief. She was okay. Thank the Gods and Goddess. But god help whoever dared attack Sophia. She was under his protection and had been since he'd first flipped and established himself as the teen alpha. "Hey Soph, you're at my house and I brought you here. I promise that you are completely safe." Luc spoke quit emotionlessly in a desperate attempt to distance himself from Sophia. This was all his fault. The bruises which were hinting already beneath his skin announced to him through their size and number that she had been attacked by more than one person. As he helped scoop Sophia's hoodie off he scented the material. Differing scents exploded through his mind with images of what or who they were. The more recent scent revealed the scent of skin walkers. Beside Luc. Gritting his teeth and sniffing again the images of the alpha females exploded in his mind. He stiffened as realization hit.

Sophia watched in silence as Luc stiffened beside her. She watched fury consume his blank expression. His eyes darkened threateningly as sophia realised that those who attacked her scents must be all over her. Without thinking sophia placed her hand on his arm. as he jerked at the contact sophia slid her hand down his arm to his hand. then without thought she entwined their fingers and squeezed reassuringly. "Don't please, please just let it go. It'll be okay … I'll be okay." she murmured as she squeezed his hand again. She watched as he swallowed deeply once, twice and then a third time. " I shouldn't have to let it go, they … they attacked you … I mean … umm … they attacked someone under their Alpha's protection. therefore they deserve to face the consequences." He grated out as emotion clogged his throat. " I'm not pack." at his look, Sophia quickly amended. " Yet and therefore I'm just a plaything. In the Pack's eyes they've done nothing wrong besides risking the secrecy of the pack." she whispered the last part of her sentence. After a deep breath he mumbled. "It does to many who have respect for your father and therefore you for that alone are under their protection. they must face the consequences of their actions Sophia. you must understand that. otherwise what is stopping them from attacking the ungulates if Wolf Lake. the safety of the pack comes before all else. once you flip that will be engrained in you from Sherman's first class." Luc murmured as he gently cupped her cheek and dropped a light kiss to the centre of her forehead.

By the time it was Half three all of Sophia's cuts were gone and already her bruises had bloomed and begun to fade. the only other injury which remained dominant was her cracked rib. when Luc had discovered this it took nearly an hour for sophia to calm him once again before he committed blue freaking murder. at the minute sophia lay on her left side to remove the pressure on her right rib with Luc spooned behind her trying to comfort her as her ribs throbbed in agony. exhaustion made her lids heavy and Luc murmured gently in her ear everything about being a wolf. the first flip, the ones after, the senses, the speed and mostly the freedom.

Like always things at wolf creek police station was quiet. no visitors were in the town at the minute and therefore the town seemed calmed and relaxed without fear of being discovered by strangers to the town. so he decided to use this time wisely and catch up on old paper work and sort out the filing cabinets and clean out the station house. deputy Molly Demarco worked silently alongside him in the office. overall it had been a quiet day and he silently glanced skywards and thanked the heavens for the change in pace. that was completely ruined when the station doors swung open and New Alpha and head of the town brewery stormed around the counter and headed for his desk. So much for the peace and quietly Matt thought briefly to himself as Vivian reached his desk. "Vivian." matt greeted looking up. "what can I do for you this quiet day." matt sighed ruefully. "what can you do for me, well matt that is completely up to your present state of attitude. how has your day been so far?." Vivian asked vaguely. with another sigh this time one of resign. he quickly replied that his day so far had been just fine. " With a rueful smile Vivian took a deep breath and quickly converse her earlier encounter with the school's child welfare officer concerning Luc. " I really don't see how Luc skipping schook is my business Vivian. matt replied with frustratuon evident in his tone. "It concerns you because the welfare officer asked me to inform you that Sophia has been absent all day. " Dammit Sophia, I asked her to stay away from Lucas." Matt shouted as anger rushed over him. " well Matt, don't tell me you really expected them to stay away from each other. Whether we like it or not their connected." Vivian replied with resignation filled her tone.


	7. Sweet Revenge

**Wa-ya Lake**

**Chapter Six**

She watched as he accepted the news his eyes closed. Matt's eyes snapped open abruptly. "Sophia … Sophia, you don't think there's something wrong with her? I mean today was her first day back. Luc would have contacted me if something happened." Matt rambled in fear. As the last of his anxious words slipped from his mouth his cell phone on the table lit up and buzzed loudly. He snatched it up and worriedly recognised Lucas Cates cell number. He informed Vivian with a look, nodded and answered. "Speak." Vivian watched worriedly as the conversation progressed and Matt Donner's blue eyes darkened to midnight blue and his cheeks flushed with anger. Vivian shut he eyes in fear. But forced herself to be rational. It couldn't be catastrophic . Luc and Sophia were alive. If not she would have felt Luc's death or grief. So therefore something had happened that was a danger to Sophia but not fatal. Her eyes snapped open as Matt jumped up and sent his chair sailing across the room and crash into a filing cabinet leaving a large dent. "Matt." Vivian asked in worry. There was no answer as she watched as he hurriedly put his coat on. She tried again as her anxiety increased. "Matt .. Matt please tell me. What happened?" Without a reply Matt gripped Vivian's arm in a vice like hold and began to march out of the sheriff's office, dragging Vivian with him. Vivian tried repeatedly to find out what had happened but Matt ignored her pleas. He continued to march and drag Vivian to the police cruiser passenger side where he without warning hoisted her up into the seat, buckled her belt and slammed the door shut. Vivian jerked in fear and gripped the sides of her chair. She hadn't seen Matt's fury like this since his wife's murder by the pack when Sophia was a child. Matt who had quickly joined her in the cruiser gunned the engine and sped out of the parking lot.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Luc lay on his bed Sophia safely beside him, his arm draped over her uninjured side. She had long since fallen into a exhausted and sleepless rest. Luc whose eyes were heavy as exhaustion consumed him due to his passed adrenaline period allowed his body to wield and also drifted to sleep. A sleep filled with fury and concern. Fear evident throughout.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vivian refused to voice her fear as Matt tore along the back roads of Wa-ya lake. But her heart was pounding in terror and her hands experienced shooting pains in protest of her tight grip. Her face was blanched in fear and her stomach churned violently. It would not do for her to become sick. She could just imagine the pack's response to such a humiliating event. They would say that she was weak and therefore conclude that she had no right to be the Alpha and not the rightful leader of the pack. Although her pride strong as it was she concluded that she rather show her fear than be embarrassed in the presence of the consciousness of the pack after being ill. "Matt please you're going too fast, what will happen if we're in an accident. And I'm afraid I may be sick. Please matt." Vivian whimpered brokenly as a sob escaped. This caused matt to look at Vivian and acknowledge that she was clearly and quickly becoming very unwell. He gently eased the car to a stop, pressed a button to roll down Vivian's window and reached across to where her hands were situated. He leaned across Vivian's body and gently removed her tightly clasped hands from the chairs side and light held them in his hands. Vivian glanced up into his eyes and saw the worry evident in his gaze. She slowly gave him a weak smile and he returned it by squeezing her hands as he looked her in the eyes. As their gazes connected a spark flared between the two. "I'm so sorry Vi, I don't know what came over me. I'm so very sorry." Matt whispered as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Vivian breath hitched as matt placed another kiss on her brow and then her cheek. As he sat back a bit she gasped as his mouth descended upon hers. As their lips connected that spark flared like when they were teenagers and it quickly became stronger as Matt demanded her lips to part with his tongue and slip inside. Without thought Vivian returned his kiss with enqual abandon. Her breathing laboured as did Matt's but they refused to break the kiss. Finally when their lungs burned for oxygen, they broke apart and with eyes shut rested their foreheads upon one another. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Matt released a rough breath and sat fully back and slowly drove off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Wa-ya Lake's forests echoed with sounds of the differing animals. To a normal person's ears it would seem quiet and peaceful. To the other residents it was a busy bustling environment as the animals foraged and hunted for food. Sophia's eyes flickered as the noises pounded in her ears. In an attempt to block the intensified sound out Sophia squeezed her eyes shut. As she forced the sounds to retreat she became aware of the lack of throbbing in her ribs. She careful slid Luc's arm from her waist and slowly pushed herself into a sitting position. The continued absence of pain gave her the courage to stand. Glancing around the room she noticed it was papered in forest green and gold patterns. Throughout the room was dark mahogany furniture such as a dresser, bedside cabinet and four poster bed. Beside the door was a full length mirror. With a glance back to a still sleeping Luc Sophia walked to the mirror, squeezed her eyes shut as she raised her top to just below her bra. She took a deep breath, then another and once more again, opened her eyes. Shock flowed through her causing her to jerk as she saw her pale skin without bruise. Out of no where arms slid around her waist. Her screech caught in her throat as Luc laid his head on her shoulder. "How's your ribs …" Luc trailed off. Sophia watched his eyes widen in shock. He slowly raised his hand and placed it over her two bottom right hand ribs where a large bruise should have been. Sophia's thoughts raced as she fought with herself and the swiftly approaching truth. she was unsure wither to lean back or pull away. "What was the point?" Sophia asked herself. A smile curved her mouth as she turned and threw her arms around Luc's neck, hugging him tightly to her.

The rest of the drive through the back roads we uneventful. Matt kept the speed below 40 mph, which was slow enough to ensure Vivian didn't feel sick. But it was still not slow enough, as they reached the gravel of her driveway Vivian released a sign of relief. As the car came to a stop, she released her seat belt and opened the passenger as Matt did the same. They quickly walked to the front door, up the stairs and towards Luc's room. Moving as one with complete instinct. Matt snatched the door handled down. As they entered they were greeted with the sight of Sophia standing on tip toe, her arms thrown around Luc. Frozen in shock at the scene both Matt and Vivian didn't even move when the two teenagers turned to face them. Sophia seeing her father dashed to hug him. The force she propelled herself at him caused him to rock back on his feels. Matt's grip tightened as relief surged through his veins, she was safe. Safe, fury quickly replaced his relief. How dare they? They dared to kill his wife and then harm his daughter. The pack wouldn't get away with it this time. A price must be paid.


	8. Heartbreak & Acceptance

**Wa-ya Lake**

**Chapter 7**

Sophia's muscles signed in release as her father's arms banded around her. She could hear his heart pounding, pounding. He was furious. Without releasing her grip Sophia edged sideward until she could meet Luc's eyes over her dad's shoulders. Pleading with her eyes she saw Luc's brow furrow in confusion. Shutting her eyes Sophia focused completely, repeatedly and silently called out. _"* He's furious, please Luc … he'll do something he'll regret, calm him.*" _Opening her eyes Sophia watched his eyes widen in shock and a small smile quirked his mouth. A small nod followed by a swift reply. _"* My dear Sophia you're changing … I'll try my best.*"_ Refusing to even think about Luc's observation. She'd known for a long time she would change. Her father was so strong, he would have been Alpha. There was no way she could escape his fate. Closing her eyes again and squeezing him she stepped back. "Daddy, please don't, don't make it worse. I'm safe, I'm healed." She pled. Her eyes remained locked on his as realisation sparked in his eyes. Desperately his eyes racked her form. She knew he understood. How could she hide it anymore? Luc was right she would flip, of that there was no doubt.

No, Matt pleaded silently. Not his little girl. She was meant to be free to leave this god forsaken place. Her destiny and future was to lie elsewhere. But there was no doubt, Luc himself had told him, she had healed. Cuts and bruises had marked her body when Luc had found her, they were no longer present. She was so like her mother, a hidden beauty emerging with each passing day. She had been badly beaten and left there, yet she pleaded for their survival. "Look, Sheriff Donner, I know exactly how you feel. When I saw … what they'd dare to do to her..." With each word Luc's voice grew gruffer as fury sparked his eyes. Sophia whimpered Capturing Luc's attention. Luc cleared his throat and began again. "I was so mad, I could barely see straight. I know that you want to tear them apart, but like Sophia made me see. They should face their consequences for not only endangering the pack but going against Alpha commands. Taking our fury out on them would be as bad as the injustice the pack did to Marie." Luc's voice faded with each word spoken as Matt's face turned red. "If you can't do it for Marie then do it for Sophia she couldn't live with anything fatal happening to any of them. No matter how they've treated her in the past." Slowly Matt's face drained of colour, his gaze swivelling to meet Sophia's gaze. Resignation overwhelmed him as his shoulders sunk.

Sophia watched as her dad's eyes darkened and failure contorted his expression. Pain tore through her heart and a sob caught in her throat. "Daddy please … there's nothing else you could've done." Sophia whimpered as her father turned his head and refused to meet her eyes. Tears spilled from her eyes as she watched him shake his head in denial and take a step away from her. Desperation made her step toward him but he raised his hands out palm first. Tears flowed faster, he was … rejecting her? Why I'd done nothing wrong, Sophia silently replied. It wasn't my fault. Sobs built and tore from her chest with each step he retreated, Sophia felt arms wrap around her as her knees buckled as her father turned and fled. "Sophie Don't cry please, sweetie hush." Luc crooned as he rocked a crying Sophia. A growl erupted and Luc snapped his head to see his mother's eyes glow in fury as she lurched forward and dashed after Matt.

Matt sped down the stairs and tore the door open, his cruiser in sight. About to fling open the driver door someone gripped his arm. As he swung to push them off, pain exploded across his face. His eyes focused on a flushed Vivian. Understanding slowly dawned as he raised a hand to his red cheek which clearly had an imprint of a hand upon it. "Don't you dare run away from her! She's already lost Marie, her mum. Don't you even dare to leave her too! You're all the family she has." Vivian roared as matt froze in shock. "Don't you talk to me about loss; I lost Marie and now Sophia. I've already lost her Vi, don't you see that. He's hers and she's his. Couldn't you feel it?" Matt whimpered back as he slid down the cruiser driver door as tears spilled down his eyes.

"I know, do you really think I know my son so little. The signs have been there for years. He's always been drawn to her and her to him." Vivian murmured. "But don't you think Sophia has enough room in her heart for you and Lucas. That's what I feel with Lucas, I'm his mum. And you're her dad, she'll always need you." Vivian continued as she kneeled down beside Matt and laid her head on his shoulder. Matt's arms slowly rose and encircled Vivian as his tears continued to stream down his face.

Luc continued to rock Sophia but froze when the sound of a slap wrung in the air. Sophia flinched in his arms as it happened and her sobs increased. Dammit, she's just making it worse Luc thought angrily to himself. Both Luc and Sophia didn't move just listened to matt and his mum's conversation.


	9. Bound & Bonded

Sophia constantly shaking in his arms as sobs racked her petite frame. Silence dominated the air, only punctuated by the sobs of both Matt and Sophia. _"*Luc sweetheart bring Sophia here, matt needs her, almost as much as he needs her.*" _Luc nodded absent-mindedly in response to his mothers request. Without saying a word Luc bundled Sophia to his chest and swiftly rose to his feet. He carefully strode from the room and down the stairs and finally out the front door. Luc came to an abrupt stop because there beside the open police cruiser sat Matt Donner wrapped in his mother's, Vivian Cates arms while she sat straddling his lap. Sophia rose her head and glanced forward shock caused her to freeze at the sight before her. She vaguely acknowledged that Luc had started moving forward at the moment that Vivian slid off her dad's knee. She felt Luc shift her as he lowered himself to a kneeing position and placed her across her fathers lap. Her own watery gaze reluctantly rose to meet his eyes.

Eyes which had a sheen of tears and were red rimmed. Without thought she flung her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. Matt's heart was pumping harshly and his chest shook as his breath caught in his throat. "I'… I'm … so… so very… sorry sweetheart. I… I love you so much." Matt sobbed brokenly as her arms tightened around his neck. "I … know daddy. I… I love you too. I'm sorry .. Too. I should've told … you." she whimpered as she desperately clutched his back. Matt just nodded as his tears made it impossible to utter a word. As Sophia's sobs persisted, matt began to rock her gently and Shush soothingly. His beautiful little girl, all grown up, a woman lay in his arms.

The forest flew past as the cars speed accelerated. His sensitive hearing, although muffled due to the noise of the engine registered the heartbeats and howls of the pack members which ran through the large forests of Waya Creak. The silence within the car was deafening, the sound of the excessive drumming of Luc's fingers upon the armrest of the passenger side door of the large ford explorer dominated the atmosphere. "Honestly Luc, Sophia will be fine!" Vivian snapped harshly. Luc jerked his head to face his mother in shock. Vivian continued in a much calmer voice, " she's with her father. They need this time Luc, so much is changing. Sophia and yourself are bonding and that bond will impact their relationship. They must acclimatise, if that's the word." Vivian smiled softly to herself.

"I can sense the shift, how complete I feel when I'm with her. It's compelling and consuming all at once, its…" Luc trailed off as he watched that small smile lighten his mother's worry worn face yet her eyes remained troubled. "Are you… you're okay mum, aren't you?" Luc asked confusion evident in his expression and furrowed brows. Vivian blinked rapidly as through waking from a dream. "Sorry yeah, I'm fine. It's just, I was wondering…" Vivian paused for a sigh. She slowly continued. "if our relationship would be impacted. I know in comparison our … relationship isn't such a great thing but … I was hoping that we could change that." Vivian murmured with a quick but heartfelt glance at Luc. Hurt flashed across Luc's face.

They had grown so distant. He had always been more interested in spending time with his father. But he wasn't here any more and his lack of presence made the chasm between his mother and himself more tangible.

Without thought of image or reputation, Luc reached out to his mothers hands which firmly grasped the steering wheel. His large hand encompassed her small one. Shock widened Vivian's eyes, that shock quickly faded and Vivian flipped her hand and grasped his hand back. "You know I love you mum, and I know we were never that close. Not as close as we once were when I was like three. But I want that closeness back. We're all each other has, Ruby was never that stable stay-put girl. We need each other, we always will." Luc murmured the last bit with another squeeze.

Vivian took a deep breath, "Well in order to gain that closeness, we need complete honesty, right?" Vivian spoke calmly with a blank face. "Yes, that's right. That's absolutely right" Luc replied quickly sensing the importance of this conversation. "Would you mind telling me, what was so important that both you and Sophia skipped school?" Vivian inquired with frequent glances at Luc. Vivian watched as Luc's face darkened, fury caused his eyes to flash alarming yellow with gold flecks. Panic caused Vivian's voice to pitch higher than normal. "Luc, what happened?" Vivian demanded her glances at Luc rapid and frequent. "Those damn Bitches!" Luc snarled as his gripped tightened on the hand-hold on the passenger door. "Luc, Language!" Vivian gasped in shock. "No mum." Luc sighed. "I meant the brat pack bitches, Presley, Brianna and the other clones." Luc spoke through gritted teeth, "They jumped her mum, they beat her so bad… when I found her… for a second… I… I thought she was dead." Luc whispered the last bit.

"Let me get this right, They beat her, even though she's under the pack's protection, even though she's on the verge of flipping. Oh… I'll kill those girls. Dammit I've already warned Presley about those vicious bullying tactics!" Vivian fumed as the made the turn upon the Alpha's estate. As the car came to a stop and the engine was turned off Vivian suddenly slammed her palms down upon the steering wheel. "Damn it!" Vivian saw the shock upon Luc's face. "Sorry lets … get inside. I'll make you some dinner."

Luc watched his mother warily climb from the vehicle. He quickly jumped out and caught up with her. uncertainly Luc placed his arm around her shoulders, tugging her gently to his side as they ascended the steps. Vivian wrapped her arm around Luc's waist. "We'll arrange a pack meeting, nothing other-naturedly. We'll want both Matt and Sophia to attend. The brewery. I'll send the message tomorrow morning we'll meet tomorrow evening." Vivian sighed and continued. "Everyone will attend, even those who have yet to flip. The pack needs to know that this animalistic behaviour and treatment will not be allowed to continue." Vivian murmured confidently as they entered their home.

Shock waves spread throughout the pack following the pack meeting announcement. Neither the adult or teen pack knew the reason for this sudden meeting and the atmosphere tensed due to the unknown. Even the humans of wolf lake were aware of the tension. Sophia Donner lay on her bed, waiting for her father to come tell her it was time to leave for the meeting. Sophia's heart was pounding. Vivian had phoned shortly after the meeting was broadcasted. Both she and her father were expected to attend, in fact every one was expected to attend.


	10. Hell Hath No Fury Like An Alpha Bitch

The atmosphere of the brewery was taut with tension. The adult pack arrived, some with their children. At least those who had yet to flip. Both Vivian and Lucas stood at the entrance greeting each member of the pack. The adults all appeared to have similar perplexed expressions upon their faces. Some were visibly worried and they had reason to be.

It was extremely rare for a meeting of all wolven members flipped or not. Even more so, for all to be in human form. This suggested a threat against the pack. As the remaining adults arrived, followed shortly thereafter were the Brat Pack. The kids of the hill seemed to creep from the surrounding forests. Mentally Vivian conversed with Luc. _"* Remember Lucas don't give anything away. Just acknowledge them but stay detached .*" _Vivian conveyed soothingly as the Brat pack approached.

Presley was leading the pack. Luc's stomach twisted harshly. His temper was boiling dangerously. His mother gently squeezed his arm as the pack reached the steps up to the building. His face a mask of boredom and nonchalance. He nodded acknowledgement to his beta and of course and reluctantly Presley. The last to arrive was Sherriff Donner and Sophia. Luc watch with affection apparent on his face as Matt helped Sophia from the cruiser. They slowly began to approach the brewery their steps obviously conveying their reluctance.

Sophia shrunk closer into her fathers side as the distance between the cruiser and the brewery doors shortened. Her heart was pounding loudly, filling her ears. She'd never been so aware of her body before in her entire life. But what worried her more was the reason. Was she frightened of the brat pack Bitches reaction: she'd be crazy not to or was the reason due to her closeness of flipping. Her muscles were screaming due to being constantly pulled taut in tension.

Sophia slowly raised her eyes. Both Vivian and Luc stood at the brewery doors, perfect hosts. Waiting for the last guests to arrive. She watched out of the side of her eye as her father nodded deeply to Vivian; a sign of respect. A sign which was returned by Vivian. This was extremely rare for an alpha to bestow such a sign of respect onto any other member of the pack. Her gaze slowly drifted from the duo over to Luc, he stood beside Vivian, like a marble sculpture.

Perfection dominated by his defined bone structure. But his youth was emphasised by the small amount of baby fat which clung to his face, making it appear more rounded than angular. She watched as their eyes clashed as a sly and knowing smile graced his face. It struck Sophia how completely his face lit up with that smile. It was so authentic unlike the easy smile which was never far away when he was hanging with the males and bitches of the Hill kids. That smile resonated his aloofness about all that took place around him. But the smile he wore now almost announced his complete joy exploding in that moment. That contagious smile summoned one from Sophia, even though smiling was the last thing she felt like doing.

She felt her father squeezing her arm as they headed inside through the brewery doors and as they entered it felt like every eye was upon them. Which was in fact completely true. Every person within the large ball room had all turned to face the doorway as they entered. The most memorable was Presley and the Brat pack Bitches reaction. She watched Presley's mouth bob open and shut in shock, her evident confusion was quickly replaced by fury as both Luc and Vivian entered immediately behind Sophia and her father.

She could feel the tension heighten even further, if that was even possible. Molly Demarco was seated at a small table located near the front. She was presently waving both over, in an effort to encourage them to join her. Silently Matt placed a hand to Sophia's lower back and ushered her to the front table. Sophia shrunk into her father's side, She could practically hear the conversations that were taking place on the pack collective.

The sound of the pack collective was deafening, in fact it took everything in him to not cringe and shrink away from the noise. His anger was bubbling dangerously below the surface. The surge of hate that was directed at both Matt and Sophia shocked Luc to his core. His gaze followed Sophia as she was seated beside her father and deputy Demarco. He reluctantly tore his eyes from Sophia and followed his mother up onto the podium on stage.

Out of habit his gaze swept over those present. No one was missing besides those who were dead. He acknowledged his mother beginning her speech. It contained the usual rubbish, welcoming those present, thanking them for their continued support and protection of the pack. Luc took the opportunity of the others focus upon his mother.

He silently observed the differing units within the Pack. The beta males and the high ranking females were located nearest to the front. While others such as Sarah Hollander, Brady Compton, Rebecca Wells, Lexi Dobson and others who were naturally strong and confident with centred characters were dismissed and seated nearer to the back. That's when the realisation struck. The young adult pack of wolf lake was built upon popularity not strength. That was all going to change.

With a confident and determined stride Vivian strode towards the stairs. Luc followed closely behind her. That knowledge gave Vivian some much needed support. It was a reminder of why this meeting was called.

Vivian closed her eyes taking a deep breath as she stepped forward to the microphone. "Thank you all for coming on such sort notice. You are all welcome, especially those who are attending their first meeting. I would also like to thank the adult members for their continued support." Vivian calmly smiled at the audience of pack members. Vivian's gaze drifted to the young pack, lingering upon Presley and the other high ranking bitches.

Presley straightened upright in her seat as she sensed the Alpha's gaze upon her. _"* All right girls, not a word about today. We are the top bitches of the young pack, lets keep the old bitch happy and that way, we're guaranteed that nothing will change.*" _Presley sent silently upon the private connection of the brat pack bitches.

As she felt the Alpha's lingering gaze travel elsewhere, her gaze territorially slid to Luc who was positioned strongly, behind and to the right of his mother. A smirk spread across her mouth as she watched him and flicked her hair to capture Luc's attention. There was no reaction, Luc's gaze was riveted to something else. Angry, Presley's eyes traced Luc's gaze. Furry tore through her as she realised what, or who he wouldn't take his eyes off. Sophia Donner.

Presley felt a sharp hit to her arm. Her furious eyes turned towards Brianna. Her question of, _"*What was that for?*" _Echoed harshly across their private link. _"*The Alpha is watching you Presley. You must pay attention.*" _Presley sniffed indigently, turning away and focusing on Vivian.

It took everything in Vivian to conceal her complete disgust and anger at the young pack's high ranking bitches. These girls, these children assumed they had a right to be violent and reckless. And personally, Vivian couldn't wait to wipe those self-satisfied grins off their faces. "I have one more topic on the agenda for tonight. Behaviour." Vivian spoke casually, almost lazily glancing up. She watched the brat pack bitches stiffen.

"I am extremely happy with how my pack has been behaving. There has not been nearly as much suspicions or complaints regarding the wolven activity within Wolf lake." Vivian smiled as she finished her sentence her gaze drifting across the room and stopping at the high ranking bitches table.

"You!" Vivian's expression went dark, fury bouncing wildly in her eyes."There is always an exception to every action in nature. How dare you have the adacity to behave in such a atroscious manner." Vivian roared. Presley was obviously shaking in terror at the alpha's words. "Not only do you treat other members of the young pack with obviously bitting distain. You believe because you are the strongest female of the younger pack you can disobey my orders. As a high ranking female, you are to set a good and inspiring example." Vivian ranted as Presley paled considerably.

"HOW DARE YOU! How dare you defey my orders an attack another. One who was under the Pack's protection." Vivian spoke in a deadly calm tone stalking down the stairs. Out of the side of her eye Vivian watched Presley's parents rise in defense. One look from their Alpha had them lowering themselves again. "For every action taken there is a consequence. No matter your standing Presley, you will face the consequences that your actions bring."


	11. Destiny

Sorry for the delay people. I had thought i'd uploaded this after finishing typing it up but apparently not. I won't be undating again until after january as i'll be sitting my A-Levels this month. Wish me Luck.

Keep Reviewing. i love your feedback. After all It Inspires me. XEx

* * *

Presley's Parents rose uncertainly, but one look from the Alpha had them cowering down, heads bent, baring their necks showing their obedience and submissiveness to her orders. Vivian's gaze returned to Presley. " B... But... I..! "Presley stammered desperately. "ENOUGH!" Vivian roared. "Like every other Wolven child flipped or unflipped, you were taught lessons as a child. Taught the rules of our Pack, the most sacred of which, Obey the orders of the Alpha. There are no reasons you can give, merely excuses which are not now nor will they ever be acceptable." ViVian spoke harshly. Her voice lowered and softened, "You are no longer a child Presley. Your actions if not for the fact that Sophia is on the cusp of change would have been Deadly. Your punishment must befit the almost consequences of your actions."

Sophia muscles tensed in angst, as she watched silently as Vivian reduced Presley to a shaking cowering version of her former self. She almost felt sorry for her but knew that she had to face the consequences of her actions. Pain flashed up her legs from her ankles causing her to flinched slightly. Thankfully unnoticed.

Her attention was drew to her father who gently grasped her hand and whispered he'd be back in a moment. Sophia watched as her father and the deputy approached Presley's distraught parents and attempted to calm them. She urgently shifted her weight as the pain seared up to her pelvis. The pain travelling swiftly up her spine, her ribs constricting painfully.

Luc watched Presley as she desperately looked to him to interfere. His expression remained blank as he turned his gaze from her. Out of the side of his eye he watched Presley shudder as she released he was acting as though she didn't exist. Luc turned his gaze to his mother as she resumed speaking. " Due to young age, your inexperience and hormones. You will not be shunned." Luc tensed as he heard Presley's parents exhale in relief. _"* Luc, it's you that must preform the rite as the young pack Alpha male.*" _Luc straighted and approached Presley. He watched as she turned to face the side and her eyes widened in shock as he stopped facing her. Meeting his gaze he began.

"I abjured you Presley." Luc paused as the shock was felt through the who pack before continuing. " I see you no Longer and i hunt with you no longer. You are cast out from the young pack, you are forbidden to run with us." He watched Presley gasp in shock as tears filled and fell freely down her face. Hurt contorted her face. The noise grew as the pack shifted and began to converse.

As Luc moved toward Presley, Sophia froze. What was happening? She silently listened and stiffened at Presley being abjured from the younger pack. This was serious. A member hadn't been abjured from either pack in over five hundred years. Tears filled her eyes at Presley's distress. As luc finished , her heart broke at Presley's gasp. The Pain increasing as he ribs constricted further around her lungs. Panic filled her mind as she tried to speak, "Luc.." Sophia gasped in distress. But the noise of the pack drowned out her pathetic and weakened call. As the seconds passed and her body was staved of oxygen. It increased as her vision began to darken, desperation seized her and she put her remaining strength into a mental call, praying it would reach someone, anyone. _"*Help Me!*"_

Luc made himself ignore the upset that was rolling of Presley in waves. The surrounding conversations continued without pause. Luc frowned a he sensed a weird buzzing. Unanimously every flipped pack member crumbled to the ground clutching their heads as their mental pathways echoed resoundingly. _"*Help Me!*" _as the call began just as abruptedly it ended. Luc Sprung from the stage as he recognised that voice. Eyes depserately and speedily scanning the room as they landed on Sophia sprawed on the floor. Without even thinking he was suddenly knelt beside her scooping her head on to his lap, shaking as he searched for a pulse. However without touching her, he knew already her heart wasn't beating.

Luc ignored those that had crowded around them. He felt his mother place his hand on his shoulder. "She's gone luc. The strain of the change on top of the extensive healing. Her body just couldn't handle it luc." Vivian murmured but Luc shook her hand from his shoulder, gentle placing sophia's head to the ground and began administering CPR.

"Come on, baby." Luc panted inbetween compressions. "Don't give up on me." Tipping her head back and blowing air into her lungs. "Get that heart of yours, that beautiful heart of yours beating."

_The darkness that sophia had been fighting so hard against surrounded her. "Hello, is anyone there?" Sophia called and jumped when it echoed noisily back regardless of the actually sight of walls. "please." She whispered. "Someone, anyone." She mumbled as she shut her eyes and boneless sunk to the ground. Tears cascading down her face leaving glistening track in their wake. Time passed without acknowledgement. _

_Passing ceasingly when light hinted beneath her closed lids. Cautiously opening her eyes they slammed shut at the brightness pouring from mid-height. "Don't be afraid baby girl. Everything will be okay." A soft voice whispered. "Let it go. Let it happen, Sophia. There's nothing you can do to stop this." The soothing lyrical quality of the voice relaxed Sophia gently. But a nagging feeling was present, she knew that voice. "You were born for this to happen. My beautiful Baby Girl." The voice whispered. "Mummy?" Sophia gasped the the brightness intensified, consuming the dark which plagued her sight. _

_In the distant she heard a murmur. "Don't give up on me." "Luke?" she thought. The light was blinding and luke's voice was becoming more clear and louder as a tunnelling sensation seized her. "Get that heart of yours, that beautiful heart of yours beating."_

Luke's muscles ached as he desperately kept pumping Sophia's chest. "Luke, son." Matt Donner pleadingly gasped. "She's gone, let her go." Shock tore through Luke as Matt grabbed him, hauling him away from sophia. "No don't please. Please" the words and sobs tearing free from his throat as tears flowed down his face. As Luke began to struggle he felt Matt's arms band around him tighter. "NO!" Luke shouted. Renewing the struggle, shoving backwards and weakening Matt's hold.

It broke completely as a gasp tore from Sophia's throat as her body bowed violently. Bones snapping as her muscles contracted. Everyone frooze as light blasted from sophia's heart as a powerful scream echoed around the room. As the scream ended, the light faded. Luke repeatedly blinking his eyes to the wolfven form which lay panting on the floor.


	12. The Wolf Will set You Free

Sophia felt the rocking sensation of a car in motion, the drooning noise of a familiar engine. She attempted to open her eyes and raise her head but exhaustion made little more than breathing difficult. Her body felt different. Even without movement she knew what had happened after she'd collapsed.

Her muscles unashamedly announced what had occured by their elastic looseness that what she had feared the most, feared that she would never survive it should it happen, had happened. Sophia Donner the _Half-bred had _succussfully survived her first flip. She was one of them now, two-natured, Wolven. The car slowed to a gradual stop and she felt someone shift as they eased out of the car.

She counted eight breaths before the door closest to her was gently opened and she was eased out of the car and swung up into the strong arms of Luc. Even before he'd gotten out of the car she'd known it was him. His scent was so particular, so familiar that she'd recognised it instantly. But something stirred within her, something more than familiarity, an instinct so strong she tense her muscles to deney. _Mine. _

Every cell in her body screamed, demanded it. So this is what your surfaced inner wolf felt like, sophia thought to herself a smile twitching at her mouth as she snuggled into Luc chest and drifted back to sleep.

Luc watched as sophia slept snuggled into his bed. She was restless shifting repeatedly in her sleep. She was dreaming. Luc could remember the first night after his flip. He'd thought his dreams had been vivid as warnings of his coming flip but had realised that those supposedly vivid dreams were blurry in comparison to that night.

He'd dreamt that he'd been in wolf form, streaking through the woods, howls slipping from his throat in pure joyousness. It was written within their DNA for the night journey's in wolf form following the first transformation. She seated himself beside her on the bed and watched as rolled to her back and let her muscles ripple senuously in a all-body stretch.

His eyes drifted shut, he gritted his teeth and groaned softly. _He couldn't. This was all so new to her. For Christ's sake she's sleeping! _He grumbled angerly to himself and opened his eyes to meeting Sophia's laughing ones. "Hi you're awake." He murmured and then cursed himself silently, _No shit Sherlock._

She smiled at him. " Hi Yourself." She murmured and she stretched again. Swallowing deeply he asked huskily, "How you feeling?" She gently pushed herself upright and replied softly, "I feel great, better than i've ever felt in my life." Luc watched her his eyes softening. Slowly she raised her hand, his eyes watched her warily and gently she let her finger tips brush against his cheek.

It was only when his muscles relaxed and the wariness vanished that she let her palm meet his face and let her eyes drift shut. The pulsing sensation which teathered them was electric, it was more than attraction she knew that in her boys, goddess it was so much more.

"Luc ..." Sophia began and trailed off. "I know, I know." He murmured in reply. "Gods sophia i feel it, i've always felt it. It's stronger than it was." He murmured as he copied her placement, only both hands bracketed her face. "It's my wolf, she's at the surface. It feels..." she trailed off in confusion.

"It's indescribable." He muttered as he leant forward and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead and both temples. _"*Run with me Sophia*" _ Luc pleaded silently. _"*With you, Always*" _She replied without thinking and smiling in response and mirror of luc of her successful communication. Luc held out his hand to her a charming smirk gracing his lucious lips without thought of hesitation she grasped his hand and allowed her to pull her up.

Sophia trailed behind Luc as he guided her to the french doors that were carelessly thrown open wide letting the night breeze drift across their warm skin. She trailed behind and luc glanced back, grinning at her in encourgaement. Swiftly he swung her up into his arms and she squealed in surprise.

Before she could react further they were over the balcony railed and luc had effortless landed on his feet, Sophia still secure in his gentle grip. Sophia growled at him playfully and swatted her shoulder as she slid her feet to the ground. She glanced up and saw Luc unbuttoning his shirt, sighly she glanced down.

"Don't." Sophia froze in shock. She felt Luc place his hand beneath her chin and guide his head up, "Don't you ever look away from me. I'll always want you to watch me. I'm yours, like you're mine." Luc Murmured his eyes blazing at her refusing to break her stare. "Yes, I'm yours. Always only you." Sophia whispered as Luc tugged her against him.

Everything seemed to build and revolve around this one moment. These two people, whose every cell in their bodies sang in harmony and joy at the reunion. Gently Luc cradled against him her body sighed in relief. _MINE._ Luc slowly tipped her head as he lowered his own. Their lips were hair-bredth apart when his eyes rose slowly and he murmured, "My Sophie, all Mine." He swiftly dropped his lips to meet her. Without doubt she unashamedly met his kiss and opened her mouth in response. Their kiss deepened instinctively and their tongues battled for dominance.

Luc gently ran his hand from her hips upwards towards her ribs and breasts. Her felt Sophia shudder at his intimate touch. Luc gently reached for the top One of ruby's old blouses he'd dressed her in and began to unbutton it.

Sophia felt the air rush at her warm and overheated breasts and pulled back in shock. "L-Luc-" Sophia stuttered neverously. "Relaxed, we won't do anything you don't want to do. We're just kissing and getting ready for a run." Luc murmured reassuredly. "I-It's not that i don't want to it's, it's just-" Luc cut her off. "Alots happened Sophia. There is no rush. I want it, us. After everything you've been through, we can wait. " Luc murmured as he placed a chaste kiss upon her mouth before gently lowering his hands to the buttons once again and nodded to ensure her consent to continue.

Sophia drew in a deep breath and nodded shyly at Luc as he slowly unbuttoned the blouse. She could feel herself shaking in nerves. Slowly and shakily she reached out her arms and finished unbuttoning his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. Without thoguht sophia reached for his jeans and began to unbutton before she froze in shock. She stepped back and smiled hesitantly at him.

Luc softly smiled in response to let her know that it was fine. Luc reached for his jeans and finished unbuckling them and pushing them to his feet. With a brief smile of encouragement Sophia mirrored Luc's movement and began to remove the loose sweat pants that she thought due to the sent that it also belonged to Ruby. Luc hunched over and suddenly a shimmering light blasted from his chest as he began to shift into his wolf form. Sophia laughed joyfully as luc in wolf form began to pounce about playfully. And nip at her.

"_*Play with me, Sophia. Come play.*" _Hunching over in mirror of Luc pose, sophia relaxed her muscles and let her wolf take over. Sophia knew the instant she'd transformed. Unlike the first time she shifted this time was no where near as painful.

The pain was sharp but the transformation caught like wildfire. _She was free._


End file.
